


From the Same Cloth

by FaeMcCormick



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMcCormick/pseuds/FaeMcCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being broke in Ikebukuro isn't great. But it could lead you to a future you won't regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, not sure if I'll finish it. Mainly just an idea I've had for Shizuo for a while actually put to paper, as it were.
> 
> Positivity pls ヽ(；▽；)ノ

You've been living in Ikebukuro for about four months now, in a small apartment block. The lights buzz and the boiler breaks down regularly, but your job as Russia Sushi still doesn't quite cover the rent on time.  
You moved over from [your home] to start a new life, to escape the demons that haunted you. But now here you are, in a run-down, third-story apartment, owing your wages to a loan shark.  
Laying in your bed, sunlight creeping through the crack in the curtains, you decide it's probably time to get out of bed. It is two o'clock after all.  
You stumble into the kitchen to make a coffee, and light up a cigarette, that's when you hear a pounding on your door.  
Sighing, you walk over and open it a crack, never mind that you aren't wearing any trousers. It's Tom.  
"Hello there, Miss [name], time to pay up!" He says with a courteous smile, it's fake, but this is business.  
"It's Tuesday." You reply plainly, taking a drag on your cigarette.  
"And I need my money, Miss."  
"I don't get paid until Friday. You can come collect it then."  
Tom shrugs at you and shakes his head.  
"Well that just won't do, will it? Shizuo."  
You think about simply shutting the door on him, but instead open it wider, revealing a tall, skinny man in bartender get up. Shizuo Heiwajima; the strongest man in Ikebukero, maybe the strongest man in Japan, the world even. At least... That's what you'd heard, from here he didn't seem like he was that strong.  
By now your cigarette had burnt down and ash fell to your floor.  
"Now look what you've done," you say calmly, "I'm gonna have to clean up this mess."  
Getting impatient, Shizuo pushes his way into your apartment.  
"Now, now, Heiwajima-San, it's rude to barge in on a lady, especially when she's indecent."  
He simply grunts and takes a swing for you. You dodge it, and grabbing his shirt flip him and pin him to the floor.  
"I'll have the money on Friday." You say again.  
Shizuo struggles against you, but to his surprise, he can't easily shift you.  
You step off, understanding that you've probably got your point across, at least judging by Tom's face, and you reach out your hand to help Shizuo up. He may be the muscle for a shady operation, but he's a respectable guy, as far as people in this city go.  
He seems dazed for a second, before accepting, you pull him to his feet effortlessly, and you notice a tint of red in his cheeks.  
Maybe he's embarrassed about being bested by a girl?  
"You make a good argument, [name]. I'll see you on Friday." Tom decides.  
"Thank you ever so kindly, Mr. Tanaka. See you then." You reply with a smile.  
"Ahem."  
You look up to Shizuo, and a flush of red spreads across your face. You're still holding his hand. But you can see his face is reddening too.  
"S-sorry!" You pull your hand back quickly.  
He rubs the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.  
"That's... Alright," He says before turning for the door, "see you soon."  
And they both leave.  
You're somewhat awe-struck, and extremely embarrassed. You notice that your heart rate has increased, but dismiss it as the adrenaline from fighting, though you know in the back of your mind that this is not the case.  
"Shizuo Heiwajima..." You mutter to yourself with a grin, and go back to your coffee.


	2. The Last Word

In your plain old uniform - a black shirt and skinny trousers, with a simple white apron around your waist - you get to work.  
'Only six minutes late today, nice.' You think to yourself.  
"Good afternoon, Simon!" You make yourself known.  
"Ah, [name]! Long time no see!" Simon chuckles, "and not too late today either."  
"I know, right?" You smile. You're feeling unusually optimistic today.  
You hear a little jingle, indicating that a customer has arrived.  
"Could you get that, [name]?" Simon asks as he stacks a few heavy-looking boxes onto the shelf.  
"On it!" You say, walking out with a grin, "welcome to Russia Sushi, how are you this a-" You stop your sentence short, noticing just who your customer is.  
"Hei-Heiwajima-san!" You fail to hide your surprise, and feel your face heat up a bit.  
"Huh?" Shizuo mutters looking up from the menu, apparently he hadn't even been looking at you before. "Oh, hey... It's you." He remarks nonchalantly.  
You feel somewhat frustrated with his response.  
After a moment of silence you clear your throat, "So, what can I do for you this afternoon? We have an offer on Russia style sashimi, buy two, get one free."  
"Sure, I'll have that. Can I get some sake too?"  
"Sure thing."  
You place a warm tokkuri and a cup on the bar and get to work on the food. Despite your appearance, you're quite skilled with a knife, in the kitchen, of course. You even appear somewhat majestic, and Shizuo seems to notice that as he sips his wine, subtly looking up at you from underneath his glasses.  
"And, here you are." You say almost proudly, passing over the plate.  
"Ahh, Shizuo! Welcome, my friend." Bellows a jovial voice behind you.  
"Simon, you know him?" You whisper, not so quietly.  
"Of course! Russia Sushi is the best in Ikebukero, people come from all round to eat. Plus, Shizuo and I go way back."  
Shizuo stifles a laugh, ignoring your offhanded question, "Sure do."  
"[name] you can handle things here for a while, yes? I have to go out for a bit."  
"Ah... Sure."  
"Wonderful. Don't go causing any trouble in my establishment now, Shizuo." Simon comments as he leaves through the back.  
'I wonder where he's going...' You think to yourself. Maybe he got bored, this place is pretty dead tonight, despite being 'the best in Ikebukero'. Yep. It was just you, Shizuo, and a few other patrons who were finishing up.  
After a long period of relative quiet, Shizuo speaks. "I... Apologise for earlier. It's just business." He almost mutters without looking up.  
"Oh, no, I understand. And, I did beat you after all." You say with a laugh.  
Shizuo chokes on his drink a bit, and you think you notice a flush in his cheeks.  
He looks up at you now, a serious look in his eye. "Can I ask somethin'? Where the hell did ya learn to fight like that?"  
You're slightly taken aback by such a direct question, but oblige in answering.  
"I didn't really learn... I've been able to defend myself since I can remember," you giggle, thinking back on past memories, "One time my brother stormed into my room, accusing me of breaking his GameBoy. I was so mad I tried to throw my bookshelf at him, and I mean the whole bookshelf."  
Shizuo seems surprised, not that this was uncommon when people found out about your unusual ability to lift heavy objects with ease.  
"You don't say..."  
"Of course my back gave out before I could get round to it, spent a while in hospital because of it... and I really don't know why I'm giving you my life story. Sorry."  
"Wha-no. Don't be. You answered my question." He flashes you a small smile, and you feel your heart skip a beat.  
'What's with this?' You chastise your body, and the conversation goes stagnant. Why do you feel so awkward?  
"Thanks for the meal, it was... A whole lot better than usual. But don't tell Simon said so." He smirks, handing you the payment.  
"Hm, it'll be our secret" you wink, feeling pleased with yourself.  
"Uh... Hey, what are you doing on Friday?" Shizuo asks hesitantly as he gets up.  
"Well, I'll be paying Tom back, of course."  
"Oh, of course."  
"But I'm free after that." You quickly add.  
"Hmm, chances are I'll be with him, if you... Wanted to talk some more after." He seems almost nervous asking this.  
"Talk? Ah, okay. See you then." You reply courteously.  
"See you then." Shizuo says, opening the front door, the wrong way.  
You laugh a little, and you can see his embarrassment as he corrects himself, making a hasty exit.  
Focusing back on your work, you are quickly interrupted by your thoughts.  
'Did he...just ask me...on a date?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming, if anyone even cares anymore.  
> It's a bit dialogue heavy. I haven't practised writing in a while. Apologies (^_^;)


	3. Bay Breeze

"Hey, Tom. Shizuo." You say plainly as you walk up to the two.   
It's about quarter past eleven on a Friday night, and you've just finished work.   
You had arranged to meet the two in a nearby park, to sort out your debt with Tom.   
"And here you go, Tanaka-San," You smile, handing him an envelope, "it's all there."  
Tom peeks in the envelope, seeming satisfied, "Pleasure doing business with you, miss," he places the envelope into the inner pocket of his jacket, "now if you don't mind, I've got a couple more things to take care of tonight. You coming Shizuo?"  
"And leave a defenceless woman alone in Ikebukero at this time?" He shrugs.   
"Oh sure, defenceless," Tom sighs, but says no more on the subject, "later then." He raises an eyebrow at you as he leaves, making you unsure whether or not to be offended.   
You didn't quite notice before, but Shizuo has been staring at you for a while.   
"You good, Heiwajima?"  
He quickly snaps out of his apparent hypnosis, and a hint of red tints his cheeks as he tries to hide his embarrassment.   
"Yeah, yeah... so, ah, where we headed?" He asks.   
"You... didn't plan anything?"   
"Ah..."  
You feel somewhat disappointed thinking that he hadn't made much of an effort. Maybe this wasn't a date after all.   
After a moment of silence you show him a polite smile.   
"Well, bartender, how about a drink? I know a great place."  
"Oh, uh, yeah... sounds good."   
Weird. He didn't seem this nervous around you before. And if it's not a date then why? You decide to put these thoughts aside, and, giving Shizuo a small nod, you lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this is terrible, and short, I haven't written in ages. I just felt like I should post again.  
> I'll probably edit this... (￣◇￣;)


End file.
